A Leader Emerges
by Star Holder Commander
Summary: This story is placed just before Heart of Worlds, and jet it could also be a story set before even Pokemon and Digimon: Clash Of Wrolds by Pete the Rock. This is a One Shot. Please Read and Review.


A Leader Emerges

By Star Holder Commander

Pete: So, now we are all going to learn how it all started.

Star Holder Commander: Yes, you are. Now read and enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Tommy. As all of you who have read the New Place, New Time series know, I am also known as the Star Holder Commander. Now, how did it all start? How did I come to know that the worlds would be in danger again? My name is Tommy and this is my story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all started four years ago, two years before the Nexus incident mentioned in Digimon and Pokemon: Clash of Worlds, by Pete the Rock. I was sitting at my computer working on perfecting a program I had created when suddenly my computer screen went pure white and a portal sucked me in. When I woke up, I found myself in a room containing four cards held by four statues, and a fifth card floating in the middle of the room. Then a voice spoke, saying, "Choose your destiny. Will you accept the Master Heart Card?" I pondered the question for a little bit and said "I accept my destiny." Once I said those words, the card in the center turned Pure White, flashed twice, floated over to me, and embedded itself in my soul. It never occurred to me to think about the other four cards.

Later on, about one year later, when I was in a flight simulator, it happened again. Only, I did not go anywhere. A creature came to me and introduced himself as Megastarmon. It was during that time that I learned about the new prophecy and knew that three years from then a group of teens would be needed. Then Megastarmon disappeared, not without leaving me my Uniform, along with a Digivice, duel disk, a dueling deck, three poke balls, and a salute.

Then one year passed and Atem/Yugi's friend Joey and I, along with Pete, June, Ashton, and Hikari saw the Nexus for the first time. Ashton and Hikari went into the Nexus, and, with the help of their creatures (Pikachu, now known as Jumper, and Gatomon), defeated the evil named ArmageddoMyotismon. Together they saved the worlds. I witnessed the fight and was able to get it on tape.

Then one more year passed as Ashton and Hikari became messengers between their two worlds. Ashton fought in the Iron Man Tournament in his world and with the help of Hikari defeated Team Aqua, who tried to capture all the Pokemon that were there. With the timely arrival of Hikari and Angewomon, Ashton was able to save the tournament from utter destruction. I had heard that Ash was going to be in the tournament and was watching live footage of the match. I was also watching Ash's final match against that idiot Damien and was glad that Ash wiped the floor with that loser.

It was near the end of that year when Ashton, Hikari, Pete and Atem/Yugi finally met and Atem sprang the news that the sprit of ArmageddoMyotismon had found its way into the Shadow Realm and turned himself into a powerful card. Atem's next stop was The Domino Museum where I was talking with Ishizu. He notified me about the card as well and I told him of a safe place in the mountains in Wisconsin where it could be held in safety for a while.

Now another year has passed and it is time for us to find those cards, the four cards we lost so long ago. I only hope that the prophecy will come true and that we will have enough strength inside ourselves. As we strive to show Courage and Friendship, to bring Intelligence and Kindness, to express Love and Sincerity, to offer Reliability and Hope, for we are Determined to show the Light. I am Tommy, the Star Holder Commander, your leader, but now we all must be leaders. As in the book Eldest by Christopher Paolini,

"Is it time to fight?" I say with an odd note of formality in my voice.

"It is time!" Pete replies.

"It is time!" June replies.

"It is time!" Ashton replies.

"It is time!" Hikari replies.

"It is time!" Atem and Yugi replies together.

"SO IT SHALL BE!" I say with a roar. "SO IT SHALL BE!"

We all put our hands together and with a roar we all say, "SO IT SHALL BE!"

As it has been written, so it shall be done.


End file.
